Excel and the stolen orcarina of time
by hellsion
Summary: Orcarina of time, excel saga crossover. Link falls down a hole and ends up in excels(excel saga) world (prody of hyrule). please read and review. ADD SUGAR
1. menchi and the beauty magazine

well this is my first fanfiction so dont bite my head off if I get some things wrong.anywho   
  
cast for ths chapter is as follows: Excel= link , menchi= navi , great get-off-my-case tree=  
  
great deku tree. PLEASE REVIEW. next chaper will be next week. ENJOY or not, add suger   
  
once apon a time in a land far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far  
  
far far away, an old tree called the great get-off-my-case tree was dying."grrrrwhoahckcooo la merir  
  
anasilonia suay nani nani ah makodies newsulay neeeah Excel,.......menchi ? loo ahh wa do  
  
wop?* " (* translation: cough cough aw hell my hearts acting up again mabey its those damme   
  
parasites, servant go find excel,.........menchi? what are you doing?) the great get-off-my-case tree  
  
told menchi, who was looking at a beauty magazine."menchi, lahua laga wiyts? are isu u Playboy  
  
magazine?*" (*translation: menchi, you can read? is that a Playboy magazine?)Menchi then   
  
looked at the great Get-off-my-case tree and said in her own strange language "arf arf arf arfarf arf   
  
bark!!!!*" (*tranlation: no you peverted ego maniac!!!!)then the great get-off-my-case tree said in a   
  
angry tone of voice "beleguwu la mar i at shion lo sua ma cua!!!!!!!!solor atu leek Excel!!!!!!!!!! at  
  
seru magazine!*" (*translation: if you dont give me that magazine ill tourcher you!!!!!!!go find excel!!!!!!  
  
!!!! leave me the magazine!)and with that menchi left in serch of excel.  
  
disclamer: ahem none of these characters are mine except the great get-off-my-case-tree  
  
therefore, this story was written for amusement and get off my case if you think other wise. 


	2. the plot revils its self or something

so like this episode will be used to explan some things. beware of possible bad language and drug use. stand clear of the swords and all other pointy things. I am not responsible for injuries or death....... enjoy. add suger.  
  
"What the hell kind of dream was that?" Excel said to herself, as she awoke from a dranged nightmare. Suddenly something flew in thru Excel's second floor door, and landed on her feet. The thing was menchi."why what could be you, you dog with insect wings?" Excel asked menchi, who responded "arf arf arffr arfarfarfa wof woof awoo" Excel then said "so the great whatever tree hase summond me? I mean thou?,a demon in disguise? whoi whatever use could it have with me?" excel said, menchi nodded,"o.k." excel said and left to the meadow of get-off-my-case.  
  
"hey!!!"Navi told Link as they approached one of those black holes on the ground one near lon lon ranch that suspisiusly has never been there before and never will be afterwards." Link Sama I dont think this is a normal black hoe.... hole" (sorry i couldent resist)Link then looked at Navi oddly and said "what have you been smoking?" Navi then said "notting fool"~just a dime or two~ Link then said "yeah whatever....... lets go down this hole" and he jumped down the hole.Two hours later. "ow what happend" said the blond pointy eared youth pulling himself up off a  
  
bed in a dimmly lit room "HeY!!! hEy!! hey!!!!hey!!!haAAAAAy!!"Navi's voice said far off in the distance "what the?? Navi were are you???" Link said getting off the bed and to his surprise noticed he was naked. "Definitly too small" a female sounding voice said on the other side of the door. Link quickly got one of the sheets and wraped it around himself as a woman with red hair entered the room." ah I see your awake little boy, in case your woundering were your clothes are, there in the line drying,mean while would you like to stay in bed or ware this frilly  
  
pink dress?" the red headed woman asked holding the dress. Link then said "uhh.. thanks but I think I'll stay in bed... er how long do you think it will take to dry?" the woman then said "i dont know, anyways whats your name? mine is Matsuya." then Link said "Link and were is this place?" Matsuya then got somthing out of here poket and gave it to link "I relly dont know my original crator rented me to this idiotic person so I could be in this story that basicly dosent have anything to do with me and if that coin has the name of the place were in it should be pretty  
  
right" said Matsuya. Link looked at the coin and sure enough it said "10 Looneys, Hyfool" Link looked questionly at matsuya "Looneys? Hyfool?" and Matsuya said "Looney's seems to be the currency around this place, and this place seems to be called Hyfool" then off in the distance Link herd a familiar voice say "hey!!!!!!hay!!!!" Link suddenly rememberd about Navi and said "weres Navi?" Matsuya then smiled and said "that bug?" Link nodded "oh uhhh...... my parrot err ate it"Matsuya said rather inocently "WHAT?" link yelled "weres my sword and sheild?" he said   
  
looking around franticly "oh when I found you you were being robbed by this blond girl and a dog with insect wings and the girl was saying some thing like 'the great get-off-my-case tree will be very proud' and she left in the direction of the meadow " Matsuya said then on the other side of the door someone said "it's dry big sister" and then a small girl with cat-ear type things on the top of her head enterd the room holding Links clothes and said "hi I'm Roppanmatsu Two" "and I am Roppanmatsu One" a woman said as she walked in behind Ropppanmatsu Two and then both of  
  
them said at the same time "pleased to meet you" Link nodded and stated his name "ok heres your clothes and I'll see you later" Roppanmatsu Two said and left (Roppanmatsu One tagging along right behind her.)"well I'll leave you now so you can change, and I'll do what I can about the bug and the parrot." matsuya said and left closing the door behind her. ~what do I do now im weopenless navi is probobly gonna die in that parrots stomach and i also have to get my sword back from that thief~ link thought to himself as he changed back into his green clothes   
  
thats the end of capter two and just so zelda fans know this takes place during o.o.t. and err mabey i should put other caracters in besides those of o.o.t. and excel saga? anywho next capter next week 


End file.
